Project X
by x-Blue Diamond-x
Summary: The idea of having some rich and snobby brat in her house for a full month send shivers down Amu's spine. But what happenes when that though becomes reality, and the person who is gonna live with her is some stranger named Ikuto? WARNING EVERYONE! i got tired i guess and the ending is a bit rushed. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction. You might not find any Amuto romance in the first few chapters, but hang in there! I would be honored if you would take the time to review my story. Enjoy!**

**X-Normal Point of View-X**

"Amu-chan wake up!" She heard the cheerful (as always) voice of her Guardian Chara Ran. Amu groaned as she propped herself up on her bed. She dressed in her uniform, fixed her hair, and put her four guardian charas in her bag. Amu had completely forgotten what day today was until she reached school. Everyone was chatting excitedly about project X. Amu froze "oh yea I forgot…" Today was the day that project X took place. Project X was when filthy rich people from another private academy came to her school, and picked a person from the school to spend a month living with. The idea of some snobby rich brat living with her in her house for a full month send shivers down her spine. But thankfully, only 20 people were coming, and the chances of her getting herself a new roommate were very slim, considering they had the whole school to choose from. Before Amu had the chance to go any deeper into this cute blond girl, who happened to be her best friend named Rima ran up to her.

"Amu did you hear?"

"Don't tell me…"

"Yes! Two of the rich people chose our class to look at first!"

"Wonderful" Amu said, looking like she couldn't care less, but on the inside she was getting anxious.

The bell rang, and the two girls made their way to their classroom. Amu was getting more and more anxious as the minutes passed. Finally, their teacher came in. "Good Morning class. As you know, today is the day of Project X, and two new students should be on their way to our classroom now" Everyone started whispering in excitement, but Amu no longer cared. The door opened, but Amu was more interested in the beautiful view of the garden from the window next to her desk.

The classroom was dead silent for a few seconds, and then the round of whispers, giggles and utter amazement started. The teacher cleared his throat, and the silence came back. "These two young gentlemen are Chester Albagedon and Tsukiyomi Ikuto. They have chosen this classroom as their first…" 'Quit rambling on about this and get it over with' though Amu. Amu had not once shifted her glance from her window, so little did she know that one person was observing her _very _closely…

**x-Ikuto's Point of View-x**

I casually stepped into the classroom, my eyes scanning the room. All of the students were in the same grade as me, so that was good. I looked at all of their happy excited faces, each and every student. 'Hmph, just as I suspected' I thought, but stopped abruptly as I noticed that a _particular _student was not even interested in this, so forget what I said earlier, each and every student had _except _her. As I took her appearance in, I realized she was different, which made me get _more _interested in her. She had pink hair, as beautiful as cherry blossoms, and I couldn't really see her eyes, as they were more interested in the garden than me, which I found funny. 'This might be fun after all' I smirked, which made all of the girls, correction, which made all of the girls except her start drooling.

**X-Normal Point of View-x**

'Now, please raise your hand if you would want to take one of these two gents into your house for a full month!' said the teacher excitedly. Every hand except one shot up before he could finish the sentence. " I would like to view a few more classrooms before making my final decision" Chester Albagedon said. 'Damn these rich people, acting as if we are hamsters to chose from a pet shop' thought Amu, still looking out of the window. The standing hands never even wavered, as all of them wanted Ikuto, and Ikuto alone. "How about you, Mr. Tsukiyomi?" asked the teacher. Ikuto smirked, and pointed to the only person whose hand was not up…

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I will try to upload the next chapters as soon as possible, so press the story alert button(if there is one). I would be very happy if you would take the time to review my stry, and if you have any suggestions for future chapters you are welcome to say them. Thanks for you time, bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you for all those people who left reviews, especially blu2012. If you read, but did not post a review, please do this time, because I want to see your opinion, and plus so I know that people actually read this. Enjoy!**

"How about you, Mr. Tsukiyomi?" asked the teacher. Ikuto smirked, and pointed to the only person whose hand was not up…

Everybody stared at the direction of his hand…

**X-Amu's Point of View-X**

As I was admiring a beautiful cherry blossom tree, I realized 'It's awfully quiet' and turned to see everyone staring in my direction. I turned around to see who they were looking at, then realized, they were looking at _me_. I again looked at their faces, a mixture of happiness, and confusion. This caused me to get confused and scan the room again, and then I noticed _him._ There was a boy in the front of the room; he had the most beautiful sapphire eyes and hair I had ever seen in my life. He looked about my age and height, and had a gorgeous body, not too muscular, and not fat. I stared into his eyes, and my heart skipped a beat, as he was staring right back at me. After a good 5 seconds of staring at each other, the teacher said "Hinamori Amu, this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, he has chosen to spend this month living with you" My mouth dropped open 'What? Out of all people this guy picked me? And I wasn't even paying any attention to him!' I panicked on the inside, but kept cool on the outside "Okay, but do I get any extra credit for this?" was all I could manage to say, as I was still in a state of shock. "That's our Hinamori Amu! Cool and Spicy!" I heard a bunch of students say.

**X-Ikuto's Point of View-X**

I chuckled to myself at her confused reaction, but then she noticed me, and when she stared into my eyes, I couldn't help but stare back. I have never seen such honey eyes. I smirked as her mouth dropped open when she heard the news, but she kept cool, and her reaction was different than what I expected. 'Well she's an interesting one. She wants extra credit, as if I'm not enough?' I thought jokingly. "Okay class, I will let you do anything you want for the rest of the time since we have nothing planned for today." Half of the students came rushing my way, but the other half either did something on their desks or went to her.

**X-Normal Pont of View-X**

Amu was still a bit shocked. 'Why me?' she thought, but had to direct her attention towards the mob of excited girls heading her way.

"I didn't even raise my hand? So why did he choose me? I wasn't even paying attention" said Amu

"That's our Amu!"

"Cool and spicy!" *insert huge sparking COOL AND SPICY banner here*

"Oh my God Amu you're so lucky!"

'Yeah…lucky' thought Amu as the bell rang.

'Great, the bell finally rang, but now I will have to go talk to that Ikuto' thought Amu.

She stepped outside, to find Ikuto waiting for her

"Hi" said Amu, plastering a fake smile on her face

"Yo" he replied

"Quick question, why on earth did you choose me?" questioned Amu, a curious look on her face

Ikuto chuckled. "Don't get your hopes up, I only chose you because you didn't seem like one of those annoying fangirls that annoy me"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Meanwhile, Amu's guardian charas were inside her bag, though little did she know that Ikuto also had a sleeping guardian chara inside his bag as well. Suddenly, Amu sensed the presence of an X egg. Then she saw it, out of the window next to them there was an X egg, and it flowed in the direction of the forest. Since Amu was looking at the X egg she didn't see Ikuto looking the same way. "I have to go to the bathroom really quick, okay? I'll meet you in the lunch area in a few minutes" Without waiting for an answer, Amu dashed down the stairs, and when she looked back one last time, Ikuto was gone. 'Weird' she thought, but didn't allow herself to think of it much more, as her number one priority right now was to cleanse that X egg. Amu dashed to the forest, and soon all four charas were by her side, "Amu chan you got chosen!" said Ran "And you didn't even pay any attention" murmured Miki, "I'll make cake for him when he comes –desu" said Suu happily. "Let's go, the X egg is in the forest" said Dia. Amu saw the X egg, and it went into the forest, so Amu followed it. The X egg led her to a round clear area in the forest, so it was like a big grass circle with trees surrounding it. "Now Ran!" said Amu as she faced the X egg. Amu Character transformed "Character Change! Amulet Heart!" Said Amu and Ran together.

**X-Ikuto's Point of View-X**

While I was talking with Amu, I noticed an X egg, I wasn't sure, but Amu seemed to be staring at it too. Then without warning, Amu said she had to go to the bathroom and quickly ran away. 'Whatever, I have work to do now' I thought , and woke up Yoru, my cat like guardian Chara, and then jumped out the window to go destroy that X egg. I reached the forest, and then saw a strange pink light coming from a distnace, I went to the direction of the pink light, because I sensed the X egg was there too. As I got closer, I saw that someone was character transforming 'huh? Who on earth can that be?' as the light faded, I saw that Amu girl 'That girl….she can do character transformations?' I decided to watch from a distance, so I could see just how much power she has. The egg cracked, and an X character appeared. Amu flew into the air, and tried chasing after the character. She gracefully jumped off trees, or just bumped straight into them. The X character attcked her, but she blocked it with some sort of pink shield.

" Amu chan be careful!" I heard three voices, and quickly turned my gaze towards where the sound was coming from. There were three Guardian Charas floating nearby. 'Four guardian characters?' Then, out of the blue, I heard Amu shout "Negative Heart! Lock On!" then the X character was purified, and a guardian character that looked like an office manager appeared, thanked Amu and floated back to her egg, which was then sealed, and then it flew off. 'She can cleanse eggs?' I though, a bit impressed "So you have Charas?" I said, loud enough for her to hear, and stepped out of the shadows.

**Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Review! If I get more than 5 reviews, I will post something "special" in the next chapter, which I bet all Amuto fans would love. Have a good day! And review-nya!**


	3. Chapter 3 the sudden ending

**Hi guys, I have some bad news, please don't kill me! This is the last chapter… so Im basically stuffing everything in here.**

During the second week, Ikuto had gotten comfortable at Amu's house, and they were really good friends.

On the third week, Ikuto started to tease Amu and make her blush. During that time they had fallen for each other but neither had admitted it.

On the forth week, the last week, Amu had gotten sad thinking of how Ikuto was going, but then he kissed her on the cheek, making her blush red. Ikuto said he now permanently was staying at Amu's school. Amu smiled, and then Ikuto started teasing her on how she was going to miss him. On the last day, as Ikuto was leaving Amu's house, and his limo was right there, and Amu was seeing him off, Ikuto kissed her full on the lips, Amu was pretty shocked, yet she enjoyed that deep kiss. Ikuto smirked, "see ya at school Amu" and he got into the cab and left.

On the day of school, Ikuto confessed, and Amu hinted than she liked him too by kissing him. This time he was the one shocked, but smiled. "Im glad he said"

And so they started going out, and went to the same highschool, and after highschool, Ikuto proposed to Amu! Since Ikuto was super rich, they had a HUGE wedding, and lived together in a mansion happily ever after…but that doesn't mean the adventures stop there.

Oh yeah, and both Ikuto and Amu went to the same college for rich people, (which Ikuto payed for )


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, thank you for taking the time to review my story, I am really sorry for ending it that way and for the OCC-ness. I hope you get to read the other stories I wrote!


End file.
